


I'm Yours

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: din taking reader’s virginity
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, loss of virginity, mentions of violence, swearing, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - din taking reader’s virginity maybe???? really soft yk something like that 
> 
> Requests are always open

“I officially hate today!” You scream as you enter the _Razor Crest_ , throwing the bounty in carbonite and collapsing on the floor while you sulk.

As the door shuts, you hear Mando climb down the ladder and carefully approach you. Kneeling down beside you while his hand hovers over your body, trying not to touch you in case you’re hurt.

“Are you hurt?” He asks, his voice tinted with slight worry.

“No, not really, just a sprained ankle and some bruising. Bastard shot me in my armor.” You respond not looking at him. “I’m careful, but no matter what happens, I always get shot, yes it’s in the armor, but it doesn’t matter. Even when I’m nowhere near a gunfight, I still get hit. Remember that time we were walking through town and I got pinged by a stray bullet, it’s my fucking curse.” You roll onto your back, looking at Mando, but also looking through him as you remember the fights you’ve been through. “How about when the stormtrooper aimed at you and hit _me, me of all people, I wasn’t even close to you._ And that time when I was walking into the ship and some farmer was teaching his kid to shoot, who got hit by the bullet? Certainly not the target, no IT WAS ME! And-”

Before you could continue, a gloved hand covered your eyes and you heard the thud of Mando’s helmet hit the ground as his lips connected with yours. Din carefully moved his body over top of yours as he moved his hand, knowing and trusting that you won’t open your eyes. You feel his tongue run over your lips and you part your mouth allowing him entry, as all the stress of the day washes away. Din removes his gloves and touches your face with one hand while the kiss turns heated, passionate, and slightly heavy. The two of you are panting between kisses as he drags his hand down your body where he traces the hem of your pants. He moves his mouth down to your neck where he sucks, bites, and licks, while his hand unbuttons your pants. Sliding one hand into the waistband of your underwear, you grab his hand and stop him, still not opening your eyes.

“Wait, Din, stop,” you pant and he freezes immediately, as you feel his head tilt to look at your face. “I don’t mind this going further, but you should know I’m a virgin, so this may not be as great as you want.”

You have no shame in the fact that you’re a virgin, it was simply a matter of not having the time and not being that interested in anyone. As soon as Din hears your words he removes his hand from your pants and sits up, gently caressing your face with his other hand.

“You don’t mind going further with me?” He asks hesitantly. “You’d let me take your virginity?”

“Yes,” you respond in a matter of fact tone, however, you feel him remove himself from your body, causing your eyebrows to crease in confusion. “Where a-”

“It needs to be special, I have to make plans before we do anything,” he says after interrupting you.

“You don’t have to do that,” you say, hearing him put his helmet back on.

“Open,” he commands, letting you know it’s safe to look, “after everything you’ve done for me, this is the least I can do for you, making it a pleasant memory instead of awkward like how it is for most.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, let me do this, please.”

“Fine,” you respond sitting up, then hissing from the bruise you lay back down, “you go ahead, I’m gonna stay here and try not to breathe until the bruise heals- ohm,” you grunt as the child drops onto your stomach, causing Din to scramble and pick him up.

“She’s hurt, you need to be gentle,” he scolds the baby as they walk away and you begin to fall asleep thinking you should really get to work.

_________________________________________________________

It’s been a week and Din hasn’t made a move on you since, besides, sneaking small tender kisses and touches. Your lovely little ship lands on Nevarro, and unbeknownst to you, Mando arranges for Cara Dune and Greef Karga to watch the child for the night while you’re out buying supplies. You return to the ship as the sun is setting, entering through the door, and immediately shutting it, you turn to see candles all over the _Razor Crest_ , in almost every nook and cranny, soft music playing from the speakers.

“What is this?” You ask as Din drops down, not wearing his armor, but only his helmet and some casual clothes.

“I said I want this to be special, so I made dinner, and I’ve been told candles are romantic, so I bought…a lot.” He says, hesitating as he looks around at what he did.

“It looks wonderful,” you reply setting the bags by the door and walking to Mando, kissing the side of his helmet.

“Sit, relax, allow me to take care of you,” he exclaims, ushering you to the seat, then backing up against the wall, accidentally knocking a candle over when he does.

As he tries to put the candle back, he knocks a few more over and has one heck of a time getting them to stay up. When he finishes and seems satisfied with his work, you notice one laying on a dishtowel.

“Din!” You yell jumping up and pointing to the small towel that’s currently on fire.

He reacts fast and throws it in the sink with water, turning the extractor fans on to remove the smoke.

“That…uh…wasn’t part of my…plan,” he sighs, shoulders drooping in disappointment.

“It’s still perfect,” you say wrapping your arms around him from behind. “However, I saw we blow some of the candles out because I doubt either of us wants to be cleaning wax off the floor for months.”

Chuckling at what you said, he spins around and hugs you back before helping you put out some of the candles. When you return to the table, you smell something burning, but before you can say anything, Din is removing the food from the small oven, along with slightly burnt bread.

“Sorry,” he apologizes with a sigh.

“Why, it’s still perfectly edible…except that small corner.” You say taking a bite to prove your point.

As you and Din sit down for a wonderful dinner, you talk about everything from childhood, family, adopted family, the kid, to what happened since you’ve met and everything you’ve been through.

“Who would’ve thought that this is where we would have ended up, especially after you pulled your gun on me,” you chuckle.

“You pulled your gun on me first, and fired,” he corrects you.

“Because you were chasing me!” You squeal in indignation.

“You stole every credit I had and my blaster!” He argues back.

“Well…you should…have…kept better watch over those things.”

“You shouldn’t have become a thief.”

“I wasn’t a thief, I worked in…acquiring…things, oh shut up,” you laugh throwing your napkin at Din's face.

Chuckling lowly, he moves the dirty dishes to the sink and then takes your hand, pulling you up and into his chest. Pulling out a beautiful embroidered cloth, he holds it up to your face. Spinning around you allow him to blindfold you. You can hear the tink of him gently placing his helmet down before he moves your hair away from your neck and kisses you.

“Do you wish you could see me?” He asks as he gently dots your neck with kisses.

“Of course, but I respect your ways and belief, if there ever comes a point when you can show me your face, I’ll be thrilled, until then, I’m perfectly happy just being able to touch it.” You reply honestly.

Mando hums in response as he turns you to face him. Taking your face in his hands, he kisses you long and deep, caressing your face before running his tongue along your bottom lip begging for entrance. Opening your mouth to him, he plunges his tongue into your mouth and your tongues dance together. As the kiss progresses you find yourself pinned against the wall with Din grinding his hips against yours. Finally, he pulls back panting, while resting his forehead against yours.

“Are you ok with this?” He asks quietly.

“More than you could ever imagine.” You reply earnestly.

Gently, while giving you time to back out, he raises your shirt off your body, kissing your breasts when they’re exposed to the cool air. While he busies himself with nipping the tops of your breasts, his other hand peels your pants off your body, dropping them to the floor, you kick them away.

“Make sure they didn’t hit a candle,” you say, chuckling at him, causing him to bite you harder.

“They didn’t…brat,” his gruff voices answers back.

He carefully unhooks your bra the removes your panties, holding your face in his hands, he kisses you hard again, before pulling away.

“No, I want to undress you,” you demand, pulling him close again.

Sliding your hands to the bottom of his shirt, you push it up his body then off him, letting it fall to the floor. When he leans down to kiss you, you take the time to release his pants, then underwear. He moves them to the side, and you use your hands to rake over his body, feeling a small amount of hair on him, before trailing down to his groin. Running your fingers through the hair at his groin, you reach his cock. Gently gripping it, you realize your fingers can’t even touch, and as you run your hands down him, it feels long. Your mind is currently envisioning a monster cock as long as your forearm, but you know better; however, Din is hung like a freaking elephant.

“I really don’t think that will fit,” you say stroking him, causing a moan to release from his mouth.

“It will, we just have to take it slow,” he replies, bracing his arm next to you.

“I want to taste it,” you say immediately, continuing to stroke him, feeling small beads of liquid leak from the tip.

“This is about you-”

“And I want to know what you taste like, and then you can pleasure me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Dropping to your knees, you lick Dins cock, feeling his velvety skin slide across your tongue. Taking extra time to taste the liquid that coated the tip of his cock, you then engulfed his cock before pulling back.

“You’ve tasted me, now it’s my turn,” Din groans, hoisting you to your feet.

“Barely,” you pout.

“It’s enough for tonight.”

As you stand before Din, he runs his hands over your body, feeling your contours with his hands, starting at your shoulders. When he reaches your breasts, he begins to feel them, pinching your nipples and causing them to tighten. Moving lower, he barely makes contact with your hip as he slides his fingertips across them. As his hands move behind you, he grips your ass in his hands, squeezing hard, before moving them down your legs, kneeling as he goes. Din places his forehead against your stomach and you can feel his breaths fanning across your skin. Dragging his fingers back up, he makes contact with your core. Swirling his fingers around in the wetness that’s collected there before bringing it to his mouth.

“You taste so good,” he growls.

In one quick motion, Din has you laying on a blanket on the ground, carefully spreading your thighs as he nestles in between your legs, breathing over your core. He licks up your slit, causing you to gasp as he buries his head between your thighs. Pushing his tongue inside of you, he curls it before pulling it out. Moving his mouth to your clit, he sucks on it, moving his tongue around it in circles. As he’s pleasuring your clit, he inserts two fingers into you, causing you to gasp again at the pressure and pleasure. Pumping them in and out of you, you feel incredible, a tight coil growing in your belly. Din then adds a third finger making you gasp as the coil tightens. In just a few moments, you come undone in his mouth, crying out in pleasure as you come, your body shaking uncontrollably at the sensation. Once you come down, Din crawls up your body, kissing every inch until he reaches your mouth.

“Are you ready or do you want a break?” He asks while kissing your face.

“I want you, now,” you reply excitedly.

As gently as he can, Din places the head of his cock at your entrance and begins to push in, going as slow as possible. You hiss in pain from being stretched so wide, but still urge him on. Continuing to move, he finally bottoms out in you, resting his forehead against yours when he reaches the end.

“My gods you feel incredible,” he whispers, “so tight, hot, wet, and perfect. It’s like you were made for me.”

“Move,” you gasp, wrapping your arms around his torso, and digging your nails in, “please move.”

Din pulls back before pushing in again, moving at a slow pace, allowing you time to adjust to the sensation of having his massive throbbing member inside of you. After a few moments, you began thrusting your hips into his, not content to just lie there and let him do all the work.

“I need you to move a little faster Din,” you moan, digging your nails into him again.

His thrusts came a little harder and faster as your eyes began to roll back into your head at the feeling. Your orgasm begins to grow at the feeling of him moving inside you, thrilled with the sensation, you increase the speed of your hips.

“I don’t think I’m going to last as long as I wanted,” Din moans form on top of you.

“It doesn’t matter, keep going,” you reply urging him on by digging your nails into his ass and pushing him forward every time he thrusts.

Both of you are panting from the exertion and pleasure when the coil in your belly tightens to unbelievable proportions.

“Din, I-I’m gonna cum,” you stutter just as your orgasm hits.

Losing control, your eyes roll back in your head, your body shakes, your back arches pressing your breasts into Din's chest, and all sound disappears, all your aware of is Dins cock pumping in between your legs and then him going still as he crashes his hips into yours. You feel a warmth spread through your body from between your legs and deep down inside your hazy mind, you realize its Dins cum flooding your womb. When you finally come down, you collapse back onto the floor panting as you try to catch your breath, feeling as though you suffocated and were revived.

Din slowly pulls out of you and rolls onto his back beside you, pulling you with him as he tucks you into his arms. Throwing your leg over his, your content to just lay there, taking in the moment after experiencing pure bliss.

“We are doing this multiple times a day for as long as we are together,” you say as you snuggle into his chest.

“So long as you stay with me, we can do whatever you want,” he replies, kissing the top of your head. “I love you, and I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
